


Aarchtegor

by dokidokiphanpy



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Canon Compliant, Crack, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Comedy, Roommates, Sassy, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokiphanpy/pseuds/dokidokiphanpy
Summary: La vie d' Aarch s'embourbe dans une torpeur morose où plus rien n'a de saveur : Adim l'a quitté et il n'a même pas obtenu la garde de leur fille, Asha. L'entraîneur des Galactik Kids désespère et connaît des jours fades ponctués d'allers-retours entre le Genèse Stadium et son appartement miteux... Jusqu'à une visite impromptue !
Relationships: Aarch & Adim, Aarch & OC, Aarch/Artegor Nexus, Artegor Nexus & OC, Snow Kids & Aarch, Snow Kids & Artegor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite fic sur la suite de Galactik Football ( en partant du principe que le cliffhanger de fin était inutile ) où il s'agit de remettre la vie amoureuse d' Aarch sur pied, à savoir : auprès d' Artegor, sa véritable âme soeur.   
> Vous en souhaitant une très bonne lecture

Aarch sentit un rayon de soleil lui caresser la joue. Sa joue barbue. Adim l'aimait rasé, mais Adim n'était plus là, Asha non plus. Laissant échapper un râle, il se retourna dos à la lumière. Le réveil indiquait déjà midi et il n'était pas prêt de se lever. A vrai dire, il songeait à rester enfoui sous la couverture toute la journée : quoi de plus normal lors de son dernier jour de répit avant son nouveau travail ? De nouveau embauché comme coach au Genèse, ce n'était plus les Snow Kids qu'il allait entraîner, mais les Galctik Kids, une jeune équipe prometteuse.  
Cependant, une journée passée au lit ne lui apparut pas comme la meilleure façon de conserver sa forme. Bougonnant et d'un pas lourd, il se dirigea finalement vers la cafetière. L'affreux bruit de roulement, que sa vieille machine à café émettait, acheva de le réveiller. Il se servit un grand bol de café brûlant et, dans un soupir, s'affaissa sur la petite chaise en bois qui manqua de faillir. L'odeur si coutumière du café le transporta vers une douce mélancolie. Il revoyait Adim, lui souriant timidement, soufflant sur son thé au jasmin encore chaud. Il revoyait Asha qui buvait goulûment son biberon. A cette époque, tout semblait lui réussir, sa vie était comblée : un job de rêve, une femme aimante, une petite fille adorable. D'un coup, plus rien. Le noir, le désespoir, le vide. Les pleurs d'Asha, les disputes, les « T'étais où hier soir ? », la suspicion, la méfiance, la défiance : l'implosion d'un couple qui se croyait heureux, bonheur fondé sur un malentendu, un mensonge, plusieurs mensonges, un mirage. Cet amour n'avait été qu'une illusion qui, trois ans après, se brisait, volant en éclats sur ces quelques paroles « Aarch, il faut qu'on parle... ». Désormais, le seul lien qui le rattachait à Asha était cette vieille photo un peu cornée qu'il gardait près de lui.  
Sa famille n'était plus là. Il était seul. Seul avec ses remords. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir se racheter auprès des jeunes Galactik Kids ? Trouver une nouvelle raison de vivre ? Oublier Adim, ces promesses, ces souvenirs, cette souffrance ?  
La sonnette retentit. Il sursauta. En grommelant, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte en traînant des pieds. « Non mais j'hallucine ! Ils font même de la pub le dimanche maintenant ? ». Une fois arrivé devant le seuil de la porte, alors que le tintement se faisait plus empressant et sa colère plus bouillante, il eut un très, très mauvais pressentiment. Il tourna la poignée et fit face à un Artegor tout sourire qui, dans sa bonne humeur matinale, s'exclama avec enthousiasme : « Aarch, il faut qu'on parle ! »  
C'était vraiment une journée de merde.


	2. Quand Artegor ramène sa fraise... et ses biscuits

Aarch n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Artegor, ici ? Il n'était même pas censé connaître son adresse, seulement être au courant du divorce. Venait-il se moquer de lui ?  
« Aarch, je n'ai plus de domicile. Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de m'accueillir sous ton toit pour les quelques jours à venir ? » déclara Artegor d'une voix mielleuse.  
Plutôt quelques mois, tu veux dire… Artegor était sans-gêne, il l'avait toujours été. Aarch l'avait toujours su depuis le jour où Artegor l'avait accosté dans les vestiaires du Genèse après un match et avait tonitrué devant l'équipe entière « Alors Aarch, toujours 6 cm au lever ?! ». Réprimant son envie de lui claquer la porte au nez, il lui répondit abruptement :  
« Putain Artegor, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »  
Il n'eut pas plus le temps de protester, Artegor se glissa sous son bras qui bloquait l'entrée de l'appartement et s'avança dans le salon, bousculant plusieurs cartons, lâchant ses bagages au sol. Aarch était estomaqué, il peinait à garder son calme. Artegor était certes son ami, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Et débarquer à l'improviste, avec des bagages pour plusieurs mois, dans son nouvel appartement quelques jours après son divorce, était l'une d'elles. Alors qu'Artegor commençait déjà à se servir du thé et à sortir ses biscuits, il entama la discussion :  
« Dis donc Aarch, c'est pas un peu poussiéreux chez toi ?   
\- D'abord tu débarques chez moi sans prévenir, puis tu te sers ton petit thé dans le plus grand des calmes et ensuite tu te permets de critiquer mon appartement ? T'es vraiment un sacré phénomène !  
\- Dois-je comprendre que je te fais de l'effet ?  
\- Oui, d'une douche froide, ta présence seule suffit à m'irriter…  
\- Voyons Aarch, il y a « irriter » et « irriter » et je te signale que nous nous sommes réconciliés depuis longtemps : je t'ai rendu de nombreux services avec les Snow Kids, nous travaillons ensemble à l'entraînement des Galactik Kids et tu habites à deux pas du Genèse, c'est bien pratique pour aller au boulot le matin !  
\- Viens-en au fait, Artegor, je n'ai pas toute la journée.  
\- Pourtant, nous sommes dimanche. Aurais-tu un rencard ? Une belle Electra peut-être ? »  
Leur amitié de longue date retenait Aarch de lui mettre le poing dans sa petite gueule prétentieuse ; Artegor, lui, sirotait son thé et émiettait nonchalamment quelques biscuits à la cannelle. Aarch se laissa tomber avec poids et découragement sur la même chaise brinquebalante qu'avant l'arrivée impromptue de son ami. Artegor, visiblement plus calme maintenant qu'il s'était attablé, lui proposa un sablé au citron avant de reprendre :  
« Ce que je veux dire, Aarch, c'est que nous gagnerions à vivre ensemble. Nous serions plus à l'écoute l'un de l'autre, plus coordonnés : de quoi proposer un entraînement de qualité et adéquat aux Galactik Kids ! Ne t'en fais pas, je paierai le loyer et je ferai la cuisine.   
\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon…  
Aarch savait bien qu'il ne réussirait pas à changer l'avis d'Artegor. Au moins, il allait savoir comment occuper sa journée : il l'aiderait à s'installer.


	3. Retrouvailles

« Qui veut une saucisse ?! » s'exclama Micro-Ice en brandissant la précieuse denrée piquée au bout de sa fourchette.

Deux semaines après son installation impromptue, Artegor avait soumis l'idée d'organiser un barbecue en guise de crémaillère. En vérité, Aarch n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Il ne voulait pas vraiment avoir à subir les excuses et les regards désolés des autres. Mais Artegor était une vraie tête de mule et l’événement s'était organisé malgré les protestations du locataire. 

Le jour venu, Aarch s'étonna d'éprouver une grande joie en retrouvant les anciens Snow Kids. Depuis la dissolution de l'équipe trois fois victorieuse de la Cup, chacun avait laissé le vent guider ses pas. C'était enfin l'occasion idéale pour se revoir, passer du temps précieux ensemble et surtout oublier un peu les tourments de la vie quotidienne. Même les pirates avaient fait le déplacement : Artie, Sonny, Corso, ils étaient tous là… ainsi que D'Jok et Micro-Ice qui les avaient rejoint peu après la Cup. Ils aspiraient à vivre de nouvelles aventures, se ressourcer et à envisager leur avenir. C'est ainsi que Micro-Ice avait enfin trouvé l'amour, le vrai : avec Artie. Il songeait alors à rester auprès des pirates, lui qui avait toujours eu une certaine appétence pour la vie de bohème dont jouissaient ces derniers. D'Jok, qui servait une bière fraîche à son père, avait décidé de rattraper pleinement le temps perdu avec ce dernier avant de trouver un nouveau sens à sa vie. Le jeune homme était plein de ressources mais il avait toujours eu besoin d'une figure bienveillante pour le guider, eusse été celle de Maya, d'Aarch ou bien de son père avec lequel il n'avait jamais été aussi proche. Pourtant, les deux caïds n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir arrêté le football : Mark se consacrait aux soins de Nina-8, amnésique depuis l'incident de la dernière Cup, et commençait à envisager un terme définitif aux compétitions, à la célébrité et aux contrats.   
Un plateau de feuilletés cuits au four passait entre les convives, un délicat fumet s'en échappait, signe des talents de cuisinier d'Artegor. Thran en avala un goulûment, lui aussi s'était totalement détourné de sa carrière afin d'ouvrir son petit commerce de robotique, accompagné de sa chère et tendre. Il souhaitait fonder une famille à ses côtés.  
Quand à ceux qui avaient persévéré dans la voie du Galactik football, ils étaient également de la partie. Lun-Zia et Yuki répondaient présentes, elles papotaient près du buffet avec Sonny et Corso. Ahito, comme à son habitude, piquait un somme sur la terrasse, il avait accepté de devenir le gardien de l'équipe All Stars. Accessoirement, on l'avait récemment convié au Cercle des Fluides pour qu'il y représente Akillian à la place de Dame Simbai, partie en pélerinage sur Corsacroria 12. Sinedd et Mei, encore ensemble, vivaient en tant que « couple star ». Attaquants des Étoiles d'Akillian, la nouvelle équipe planétaire remplaçant les Snow Kids, ils menaient une vie rythmée par l'amour et le succès sur le Génèse. Rocket et Tia, eux, entamaient leur vie de famille : Tia était enceinte de cinq mois, son petit ventre de plus en plus rond l'avait poussé à interrompre temporairement sa carrière de capitaine chez les Étoiles d'Akillian, équipe que Rocket entraînait. Un avenir radieux semblait leur être promis. Le même avenir radieux qui semblait attendre tous les jeunes couples, Aarch connaissait bien ce sentiment.  
L'ancien coach des Snow Kids savourait cet instant de bonheur avec eux : ils représentaient tout ce dont Aarch était le plus fier. Néanmoins, il s'en voulait. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir manquer quelque chose ces trois dernières années, d'être devenu comme un fantôme aux yeux de ces jeunes gens et ce sentiment le rongeait. Artegor, lui, semblait tout connaître des changements survenus dans leurs vies respectives. Aarch pouvait le voir discuter avec Tia dans la cuisine : ces deux-là avaient toujours été très proches. Artegor s'enquérait de la grossesse de la jeune femme et lui donnait des conseils. On dirait une mère poule…  
Cette fameuse mère poule, Aarch avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Il avait passé la journée à tenter de s'éloigner d'elle, à fuir son regard, à empêcher toute nouvelle humiliation publique de sa part. Étrangement, cela l'avait amené à l'observer, à étudier, à analyser ses moindres faits et gestes, au cours de la crémaillère. Ce couillon n'a pas arrêté de me polluer l'esprit !

Le soleil se couchait sur l'horizon artificiel du Génèse. Tous étaient rentrés chez eux, et le calme était revenu dans l'appartement. Aarch avait la tête qui tournait. Il avait bu, peut-être un peu trop. Il sentit la main d'Artegor se poser sur son épaule.  
« Ça ne va pas Aarch ? demanda-t-il, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix.  
\- Si, bien sûr ! répondit-il férocement, repoussant brusquement sa main d'un mouvement de bras.  
\- Si tu veux mon avis, je dirais que tu es pompette. » lâcha Ategor, taquin.  
Soudainement, Aarch saisit Artegor par les épaules, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et déclara d'une voix grave et solennelle, l'haleine emplie de bière :  
« Artegor, ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ta sociabilité sans-gêne ! Tu ne finiras jamais seul et je sais, qu'au fond, on peut compter sur toi !  
\- C'est bien ce que je me disais : tu es complètement ivre. » soupira Artegor.

Il avait fait asseoir Aarch sur la petite chaise de la cuisine et lui préparait une tasse de thé qu'il allait lui servir avec des cookies aux canneberges. Après être resté longtemps immobile, le regarde vide et sans avoir prononcé un mot, Aarch se leva précipitamment et lui dit à demi-mot, en étouffant des sanglots :  
« Ce que je veux dire Artegor, c'est que chuis content que tu sois là… je me sentais si seul,… Tu m'as à nouveau ouvert au monde, il n'y a pas que Asha et Adin dans ma vie… Je le comprends maintenant, toi et les Snow Kids êtes là pour moi... » Il avait déversé tout cela en réprimant des reniflements.   
Artegor l'avait écouté, silencieux, stoïque. Il lui servit la tasse de thé, regarda Aarch souffler sur l'eau trop chaude, puis commencer à la boire tranquillement, comme s'il s'était de nouveau apaisé. Après quoi il murmura, bien trop bas pour que Aarch puisse l'entendre :  
« De rien. »


	4. Attentions et Café Froid

Le café était froid. C'était pas normal. D'habitude, Artegor le réchauffait avant qu'il ne se lève. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Artegor ne dormait jamais au-delà de dix heures. Alors qu'Aarch s'apprêtait à réchauffer sa boisson en grognant, il aperçut Artegor qui sortait de son antre encore à moitié endormi : en pyjama, mal rasé et décoiffé. Et voir Artegor décoiffé, c'était une véritable expérience ! L'espèce de soleil noir qu'il arborait fièrement chaque jour ressemblait désormais à une pluie de désespoir capillaire. Le teint crayeux, les yeux dans le vague sans ses fidèles lunettes de soleil qui les dissimulaient, il ressemblait à un cadavre fraîchement déterré.  
« -Eh, tu sais ce que se disent deux fossoyeurs anglais qui se rencontrent ? lança Aarch.  
Artegor, le regard blasé et visiblement prêt à retourner enlacer Morphée, ne sut que répondre et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'air dubitatif.  
\- Good « mourning » ! lâcha Aarch avant de s'esclaffer.  
Mais Artegor ne broncha pas, sans doute n'avait-il pas compris la subtilité anglophone de cette blague ou bien était-il trop épuisé pour seulement y réfléchir.  
-Bon… Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait un mort-vivant en quête de quelques cerveaux à croquer… s'enquit Aarch.  
-Je me suis simplement couché tard : on m'a rappelé pour ma demande d'appartement et il m'a fallu transmettre quelques documents administratifs assommants… »  
Mais Aarch n'était pas dupe. A vrai dire, l'état d'Artegor lui rappelait curieusement cette fois où il s'était affalé sur le sol dur et froid des vestiaires du Genèse après un match particulièrement intense contre les Lightnings. A ce moment, Artegor avait eu une crise hallucinatoire. Aarch savait qu' Artegor était de santé fragile et souffrait d'une maladie chronique qui lui demandait un lourd traitement médical et un suivi particulier de sa santé chancelante. Aarch savait également qu' Artegor avait récemment allégé son traitement, sa carrière longue et exténuante de footballeur s'étant achevée. Cela ne faisait aucun doute : Artegor était malade et il essayait de le cacher.  
« Très bien Artegor, tu vas tout de suite allé te coucher ! » déclara Aarch, sur ces mots, il saisit Artegor par la taille puis soutînt d'une main son dos et le creux de ses jambes d'une autre alors qu'il l'emmenait jusqu'à sa chambre. Les protestations d' Artegor étaient vaines, il finissait par se laisser porté sans résistance, étouffant ses plaintes. Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, Aarch jeta le corps semi-inerte d' Artegor sur le lit et entreprit de le border. Il jeta un regard inquiet sur le corps de son ami avant de quitter le pièce, il n'allait pas le laisser gérer seul sa maladie !

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Artegor luttait contre la maladie, elle s'était empirée : il était toujours aussi fatigué, victime de vomissements fréquents et d'une perte d'appétit considérable. Il lui arrivait même d'avoir des hallucinations auditives et visuelles. La dernière et seule crise d'Artegor qu'Aarch avait connu avait duré environ trois semaines. Aarch savait que son ami s'en tirerait, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter face aux hallucinations qui semblaient le ronger. Lorsqu'ils avaient vingts ans, le jour où son ami était tombé dans les vestiaires, il avait précipitamment saisi Aarch par le col et l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Aarch n'avait su que faire à cet instant, pris entre le réflexe de se défendre et le refus de blesser son ami. Artegor, les yeux vitreux, l'avait alors longuement regardé. Il s'était rapproché de plus en plus près, tandis qu'Aarch avait retenu son souffle : leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, la longueur d'une langue.   
« -Je sais que ça n'a aucun sens mais… je ne me sens pas très bien. L'entraînement, ce jeu de jambes, tous ces centimètres, ça m'a épuisé. Je dirais même plus : ça m'émoustille, tu m'émoustilles. T'as pas intérêt à m'abandonner, tu sais ! J'aime bien le foot et les canneberges et… je… Je… » avait déliré Artegor avant de perdre connaissance.  
Vingt-trois ans plus tard, Aarch n'avait toujours pas élucidé ce mystère : qu'est-ce qu'Artegor avait voulu dire ? Il espérait pouvoir résoudre ce mystère en restant près de lui.

Une nuit, les cris déchirants d'Artegor réveillèrent Aarch. C'étaient des appels à l'aide, Artegor mandait la présence d'Aarch. Encore à moitié endormi, Aarch se précipita vers la pièce d'où émanait les cris. Il ouvrit la porte violemment et le spectacle d'Artegor se tordant de douleur lui fit mal au cœur. Il glissa jusqu'au chevet de son ami, et lui prit la main. La seule phrase compréhensible au milieu de tous ces hurlements lui semblait étrangement familière. Il répétait sans cesse les cinq même mots. « Ne me trahis pas Aarch ! ». Un sentiment de déjà-vu envahit l'esprit de Aarch tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de le rassurer. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Aarch la victime, et le Smog le responsable. Jamais Aarch n'aurait imaginé se retrouver dans cette même situation, si douloureuse dans sa mémoire. Sa présence semblait calmer Artegor, dont les convulsions violentes s'arrêtèrent dès qu'Aarch eut posé sa main dans la sienne et murmuré :  
« Je suis là »


	5. Le Pari

Il n'eut pas été exagéré de déclarer que l'appartement était en sale état. Le vieux canapé en tissu était constellé de gouttes de bières variées (de la blonde à la rousse, en passant par celle goût framboise), la table basse était noyée sous un tas d'immondices s'apparentant à des restes de mégots de cigarettes, mais aussi de morceaux de chips, de cacahuètes égarées et de miettes de financiers à la frangipane. 

Aarch et Artegor se prélassaient sur le canapé amoché et humide. La télévision était allumée à l'occasion des huitièmes de finale de la coupe du système solaire Obesbéla opposant les Rykers aux Electras. La bière à la main, Aarch encourageait les Electras à pleins poumons, tandis qu' Artegor prenait des notes afin d'analyser le jeu des deux équipes, il venait de substituer une bonne tasse de thé vert à la traditionnelle bière des spectateurs de Galactik Football. Après avoir relevé une intéressante technique de passe en arrière-gauche sur son petit carnet, Artegor déclara fièrement :  
« Les nôtres sont mieux.  
-Nos jeux de jambes ? Arrête avec tes allusions déplacées à la fin… et puis je te signale que j'ai toujours été plus agile que toi pour traverser le terrain !  
-Mais non, Aarch ! Je parlais de nos joueurs, les Galactik Kids ! Une fois bien entraînés, ils surpasseront aisément ces joueuses. Et permets-moi d'ajouter que, sans vouloir t'offenser, c'est toi qui viens de faire une allusion déplacée. Moi, je n'aurais jamais eu l'esprit assez tordu pour sous-entendre une chose pareille… »  
Aarch ne sut que répondre, il était trop concentré sur le match et en plus, Artegor venait de le prendre au dépourvu, ça l'irritait et son ami le savait : non seulement Artegor avait garder une aura professionnelle en parlant des Galactik Kids, mais il avait aussi réussi à le ridiculiser en tournant sa phrase de telle sorte qu' Aarch passait pour un tordu contre son gré. Du Artegor tout craché, ce qu'il peut être lourd avec ses manigances fourbes !  
« D'ailleurs puisqu'on parle des Galactik Kids, le comportement de Täshoa m'a inquiété dernièrement : elle a l'air déstabilisée… je pense que c'est dû à l'arrivée de sa puberté. Cependant je peux me tromper, qu'en penses-tu ? » reprit Artegor plus sérieusement, peut-être afin de mettre Aarch à l'aise après sa petite farce.   
« T'as sans doute raison, Artegor. Arrivées à cet âge charnière, les jeunes filles comme Täshoa ont tendance à se replier sur elles-mêmes, voire à ne plus reconnaître leurs corps.  
-Il faudra faire bien attention à ce qu'elle ne se blesse pas, physiquement comme intérieurement : le sport intensif à cette période peut rapidement s'avérer destructeur s'il est mal encadré. »

Artegor l'épatait. Il avait toujours été très observateur, très attentif et soucieux des autres. Cela avait fait de lui un très bon coach assistant auprès des Snow Kids ; et l'ancien entraîneur des Shadows continuait à faire des merveilles avec les Galactik Kids. Les gamins l'adoraient et venaient souvent se confier à lui pour lui demander des conseils ou se soulager d'un poids. Aarch le savait, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour Täshoa : Artegor la prendrait parfaitement en main. Il avait d'abord pensé cela ironiquement, mais Aarch commençait désormais à constater qu' Artegor était véritablement doté d'un puissant instinct maternel.   
Instinct qu' Aarch brûlait d'envie d'avoir, s'il avait pu le posséder, peut-être les choses se seraient-elles mieux passer avec Adin… avec Asha ? Peut-être était-ce grâce à la présence d'Artegor dans son nouveau milieu de vie qu'il avait finalement pu obtenir une petite garde d'Asha ? Il était d'ailleurs temps de prévenir Artegor :  
« Asha va venir à l'appartement ce week-end…   
\- Oh, très bien, vendredi soir ou samedi matin ?  
\- Euh le samedi matin… j'ai le droit de la garder tous les trois week-ends…  
\- Je suis très heureux pour toi, Aarch. En plus, ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Asha, j'ai hâte de la revoir. Peut-être devrais-je cuisiner des brownies ? A moins qu'elle ne préfère les langues de chats ? Les cigares russes ?  
\- Le juge m'a dit que la fréquence pouvait augmenter si Asha était satisfaite… » finit Aarch. Artegor n'avait pas bronché et avait pris la nouvelle avec l'enthousiasme reposé qui était le sien : Aarch en avait le souffle coupé. Jusqu'à quel point est-il prêt à s'occuper d'un môme ?  
Cette dernière pensée le surprit, pourquoi Aarch se voyait-il prendre soin d' Asha avec Artegor ? Certes, ils étaient amis et partageaient le même toit, mais il s'agissait là de la fille d' Aarch, partager la garde d' Asha avec Artegor reviendrait presque à…   
« Pardon Aarch, j'ai beau faire un effort mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment le juge a pu décréter que ton nouvel environnement était suffisamment « sain pour élever un enfant ». Regarde un peu l'état du salon ! » lâcha Artegor en pointant du doigt la table basse.   
L'intervention d'Artegor avait sorti le coach des Galactik Kids de ses pensées. Où avait-il donc la tête ? Il n'aurait jamais à éduquer Asha avec Artegor car ce dernier les laisserait ensemble. Artegor savait bien à quel point Aarch aimait sa fille. 

« T'es vraiment difficile à comprendre, Artegor. Tu peux être à la fois un vrai bout-en-train, comme lorsqu'on était à Paradisia, tout comme un gros rabat-joie.  
\- Dis plutôt que je suscite ta fascination et ta soif de connaissance, Aarch. Je suis une énigme au passé torturé que tu te dois de résoudre ! » avait déclamé Artegor en se levant, debout sur le canapé. Les deux hommes s'étaient alors regardé en silence, puis ils avaient éclaté de rire.   
Les prolongations touchaient à leur fin. Les Electras menaient 2-1 et Aarch en était peut-être à sa treizième bière, il ne restait plus que le goût framboise, celles qu'il aimait le moins. Le parfum le rendait furieux, la fin du match l'excitait et l'attitude d'Artegor continuait à le décontenancer. Il peinait à savoir s'il rêvait ou s'il était encore éveillé. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi Artegor était là, y avait-il un truc entre eux ? Aarch voulait-il qu'il y ait quelque chose ? Et Artegor ? Le voulait-il aussi ? Il se rapprocha du buveur de thé vert, regarda intensément à travers ses lunettes de soleil et lui lança avec une assurance accordée par l'alcool :   
« Je te parie que les Electra vont gagner. Si elles perdent, je t'embrasse. »

Le lendemain, Aarch se réveilla avec un mal de tête sans précédents. Il avait peu de souvenirs des événements survenus dans la soirée après la moitié des prolongations. Il savait juste qu'il avait parié d'embrasser Artegor en cas de défaite des Electras. Il avait si honte qu'il voulait pouvoir s'enterrer.  
Alors qu'il s'efforçait de se rappeler d'autres choses, un nouveau souvenir vînt. Aarch n'en était pas sûr vu l'état dans lequel il s'était trouvé en fin de soirée, mais il lui semblait qu'après sa déclaration virulente, Artegor avait rougit.


	6. Asha

Le cœur d'Aarch cessa de battre lorsqu'Asha franchit le perron de la porte d'entrée. Il avait tellement appréhendé son arrivée, jusqu'à s'en ronger les sangs, qu'il crut encore rêvé quand il entendit la petite voix fluette de sa fille. La voir se ruer vers lui les bras grands ouverts, un adorable sourire aux lèvres, les yeux émerveillés par les joies de l'enfance et les genoux écorchés suite à ces nombreuses aventures, tout cela enveloppa Aarch d'un doux sentiment de bonheur. Son affection pour la petite Asha, sa fille à lui, était décuplée par ces retrouvailles tant attendues depuis plus d'une année. Il ne savait que faire, ni à quoi prêter le plus d'attention : à quel point elle avait grandi ? Sa jolie coiffure ? Ses nouveaux jouets ?   
Alors qu'Asha commençait déjà à lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait cette semaine à la maternelle comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés, Aarch ne put résister à l'envie de la câliner. Il la prit dans ses bras blottissant sa joue dans les cheveux châtains clairs de la petite. Elle sentait la fraise, sûrement le shampooing que lui achetait Adim. Il voulait qu'ils restent ainsi pour l'éternité et que personne ne tente plus jamais de les éloigner. Seulement Asha était encore petite et fougueuse, elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et Aarch se devait d'abord de l'écouter pour la rendre heureuse :   
« Papa, tu m'étouffes… T'as bientôt fini ? hissa péniblement la petite.   
-Ah oui, bien sûr, pardon. »  
Artegor fit seulement passer sa tête dans le couloir d'entrée alors qu'il se tenait dans la cuisine, il hasarda, soucieux de ne pas déranger le petit instant magique entre Aarch et sa fille :  
« Est-ce qu'une jeune demoiselle aurait une petite faim par ici ? »  
Asha détala en direction de la cuisine comme un prédateur à la poursuite de sa proie, l'odeur alléchante des muffins aux pommes d'Artegor semblait avoir réveillé ses instincts les plus sauvages. Aarch sourit : Asha avait beau être sa fille, la plus unique des enfants à ses yeux, il fallait se résoudre à l'idée qu'elle adorait les sucreries comme tous les enfants… et que cela conférait un sacré avantage à Artegor dans le cœur des gamins ! Aarch en aurait presque été jaloux si Artegor n'avait pas préalablement juré qu'il ne s’immiscerait pas entre Aarch et sa fille. De plus, il avait appris à faire confiance à son assistant.  
Pendant ce temps, la fillette gambadait dans tout l'appartement, trottinant et sautant et Artegor, lui, sortait les petits gâteaux du four. La journée s'annonçait mouvementée.

Asha avait dessiné et fait de la pâte à sel avec Artegor en début d'après-midi. Selon l'ami d'Aarch, la petite avait une sensibilité artistique remarquable qu'il allait falloir pleinement éveiller. Une fois de plus, Artegor avait mis à l’œuvre ses fins talents d'observateur pour correctement s'occuper des autres. Aarch se demandait s'il aurait pu gérer Asha tout seul sans la précieuse aide d'Artegor.   
Aarch et Asha avaient décidé d'aller se promener dans le parc du Genèse avant l'heure du goûter, alors qu'ils mettaient tout deux leurs chaussures, Aarch envisagea de proposer à Artegor de les rejoindre. Finalement, il se ravisa, il n'allait tout de même pas mêler Artegor à l'enfer qu'était sa vie de famille !

« Moi, j'aime Argor tout plein ! déclara fièrement Asha qui tenait la main de son père lors de leur promenade, Maman dit qu'il a vu quand j'étais bébé… c'est pour ça qu'il sait ce que j'aime, tu crois ? »  
Les paroles d'Asha avait pris Aarch au dépourvu, il ne se doutait pas qu'Artegor bénéficierait d'une popularité aussi rapide auprès de sa fille. Au delà de l'appellation « Argor » qui l'amusait beaucoup, Aarch fut très heureux d'apprendre qu'Asha appréciait le colocataire de son père. Cela l’encouragerait sûrement à revenir fréquemment. De plus, le savoir-faire d'Artegor avec les enfants rassurait Aarch : rien de mal ni d'ennuyeux n'arriverait à Asha !   
C'est en sautant à cloche-pieds qu'Asha continua son énumération des mérites d'Artegor :   
« Il fait des gâteaux trop bons, pas comme Maman. Il est rigolo et il m'aide à faire des jolis dessins, en plus ! »  
Aarch ne ressentait plus une once de jalousie, seulement du soulagement. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas heureux qu'Asha aime Artegor pour une autre raison que celles auxquelles il avait déjà pensé. Peut-être le consentement d'Asha représentait-il une forme de confirmation qu'il avait cherché depuis longtemps, confirmation sur sa situation avec Artegor, sur ses doutes et aussi ses certitudes ?   
Ce qui était sûr c'est que quelque chose avait désormais changé en Aarch. Il se sentait ôté d'un poids considérable, plus confiant, prêt à tenter l'impossible.


	7. Penalty

Il y avait comme un point d'ombre posté à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Quelque chose d'inhabituel. Aarch avait observé cet objet non-identifié dès l'instant où il s'était introduit dans son champ de vision. C'est dans ces moments qu'il aurait aimé être un Technodroïd, cela lui aurait permis de zoomer et d'avoir le cœur net sur cette étrange forme que ses yeux akilliens ne cessaient de scruter. Il aurait vraiment voulu savoir instantanément s'il s'agissait du plombier ou de la voisine du dessous qui venait lui proposer d'adopter des chatons. Il serra un peu plus la main d'Asha.  
Personne n'avait intérêt à gâcher le goûter de la petite !

L’œil akillien était définitivement plein de surprises. Qui eut crût qu'un simple point noir pouvait révéler, une fois qu'on s'en rapprochait, une chevelure carmine coiffée en carré plongeant, mise en valeur par un élégant tailleur noir, sublimée par un iris olive pétillant ?   
Adim.  
Ça, c'était une sacrée surprise ! Aarch déglutit l'instant où son regard croisa celui de son ex-femme. Que pouvait-elle bien faire là ? Venait-elle lui arracher Asha alors qu'il venait de la retrouver ? Alors qu' Aarch cherchait désespérément une réponse à ses questions dans le fond verdoyant des yeux de la mère d' Asha, il sentit l'adorable gamine lui lâcher la main pour frotter frénétiquement les siennes contre le tissu de sa petite robe : il devait avoir les mains moites. A vrai dire, ses sens étaient engourdis, surtout sa vision qui était paralysée, scellée sur Adim, sur celle qui avait complètement disparu de sa vie depuis de nombreux mois.   
Aarch ne s'était même pas aperçu qu' Asha avait quitté ses côtés avant de la voir sauter dans les bras de sa mère. Alors que la petite commençait à raconter sa journée, inconsciente du malaise ambiant, Adim lui implora de se taire :  
« Pardon, je dois parler avec Papa. Tu me raconteras tout après. D'accord, ma puce ? »  
Asha acquiesça. Elle reposa l'enfant au sol, celle-ci s'en alla en trottinant vers l'appartement. Aarch et Adim restèrent dans le couloir. Aarch n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point un silence pouvait peser. Ce silence insoutenable, Adim le brisa comme on éclate une bulle de savon. Si elle avait eu sa pince dans les cheveux, elle aurait pu l'éclater avec. Mais le silence n'était pas une bulle de savon. Son éclatement laissa échapper un bruit, la voix d'Adim :  
« Asha a l'air heureuse.  
\- Oui.  
\- Elle a dû beaucoup s'amuser cet après-midi.  
\- En effet…  
\- Je dois t'avouer que je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de la divertir à ce point en une seule journée…  
\- Que veux-tu ? Je peux être assez surprenant quand je le veux. »  
Il avait lâché ça sans trop réfléchir. Il n'était pas en train de parler à Artegor, là. Le sarcasme n'était pas approprié à Adim, cela ne l'avait jamais été. Il devait faire un peu plus attention.   
Adim continua de le dévisager, les yeux exorbités. Elle finit par sourire.  
« Tu as changé, Aarch... » déclara-t-elle chaleureusement.  
Puis, elle se dirigea vers la rambarde du couloir pour s'accouder sur les barres métalliques et jeta son regard dans le vide, savourant les tièdes caresses de la brise post-méridienne. D'un délicat signe de la main, elle invita Aarch à se tenir à côté d'elle pour la suite de leur discussion.  
Aarch s'exécuta. Alors, Adim reprit, toujours les yeux dans le vide :  
« Je suis contente que tu aies changé. J'attendais que tu changes, en fait. Je me disais qu'en m'éloignant avec Asha, tu serais plus à même de changer.  
\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Que la raison pour laquelle je t'avais quitté, c'était afin que tu apprennes à être un meilleur père. Je voulais juste que tu mesures l'importance de notre famille et que cela t'amène à nous accorder plus de ton temps.  
\- Quoi ? Mais alors… »  
Aarch n'aimait pas la direction que la conversation paraissait prendre. A vrai dire, il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Cela sentait le roussi, l'imprévu, la nécessité d'improviser.  
« Maintenant que je vois que tu as changé, je veux revenir auprès de toi, Aarch. Je suis prête. »  
Patatras… et voilà ! L'imprévu. Le plus imprévu de tous les imprévus. Il était pris au piège, il allait devoir faire un choix très rapidement. Adim n'allait pas rester plantée là pendant qu'il cogitait. Elle non plus n'était pas une Technodroid, elle ne pouvait pas se mettre en veille alors qu' Aarch analysait les données. Il allait devoir prendre une décision spontanée. Lui, qui était coach depuis plusieurs années. Lui, qui était habitué à élaborer des stratégies, à observer et prévoir les mouvements de l'adversaire. Lui, qui avait oublié ce qu'était le feu de l'action sur le terrain, l'improvisation lorsqu'on a enfin le ballon aux pieds. Il allait se comporter comme un joueur à nouveau, pas un entraîneur.  
La balle était dans son camp. Il prit une grande inspiration, croisa le regard plongé dans l'expectative d'Adim et déclara :  
« Merci de m'avoir tout expliqué. Les choses me paraissent plus claires désormais. Mais, j'ai passé l'éponge. Quand on s'est quitté, c'était pour de bon. Je veux continuer à voir et à élever Asha… mais pas comme avant. J'ai une nouvelle vie et je veux continuer à m'épanouir. »  
Elle l'avait écouté tout du long en hochant la tête, sans l'interrompre. Et Aarch, lui, avait parfaitement réussi son improvisation, il avait tout déclamé de sa voix la plus calme et posée.  
Adim gloussa et lui lança un regard complice en relevant la tête :  
« Tu as vraiment changé... »   
But ?

Adim était partie après avoir câliné Asha. Elle ne la récupérerait qu'à la fin du week-end. Aarch n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui s'était passé. Encore plus surpris que lui, Artegor s'assit sur le sofa, aux côtés de son colocataire.  
« J'n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies laissée partir, Aarch… commença Artegor d'une voix sereine.  
\- Oh, tu sais… J'ai appris à vivre sans elle. J'en viens même à me demander si je l'ai jamais aimée. répondit Aarch tout aussi tranquillement.   
\- Attends… Là, j'avoue que je ne te suis pas bien… Bon, de toute façon je ne t'ai jamais beaucoup compris, mais là tout de même : c'est d'Adim qu'on parle ! Tu n'as toujours eu d'yeux que pour elle, tu ne m'as toujours chanté que ses louanges à elle, ou celles des jeux de jambes de D'Jok mais, là, c'est autre chose.  
\- Ce que tu peux parler, toi… soupira le père d'Asha. T'as vraiment aucune idée ? Je te croyais plus futé que ça, mon cher. »  
Artegor se mit à rougir.  
« Mais je croyais… commença Artegor en balbutiant.  
\- Qu'Adim était ma moitié ? J'le pensais aussi… Puis, au final, je ne l'ai pas suivie.  
\- Et pourquoi ?… demanda Artegor qui connaissait déjà la réponse, à en juger par sa voix tressaillante. Dis-moi, Aarch…  
\- Je devais être en train d'essayer de moins penser à toi. »  
Artegor se raidit. Aarch aussi. Il n'entendait que les piaillements étouffés d'Asha qui jouait à la poupée dans la pièce d'à côté, et la respiration saccadée d' Artegor maquillée en souffle apaisé. Le cœur d' Aarch était lancé au triple galop, il retentissait jusque dans les tympans de l'entraîneur des Galactik Kids. 

Sans savoir que faire. Au risque de brusquer l'autre. Sans vouloir gâcher l'instant, ils restèrent à se dévorer du regard. Rassasié, Aarch n'y tînt plus : il lui fallait saisir cette occasion. Artegor lui accordait un penalty, il n'avait plus qu'à marquer.   
Il déposa délicatement ses paumes sur les joues d' Artegor. Celui-ci avait la peau froide, néanmoins Aarch dépistait une légère trace de chaleur… sûrement l'excitation. Il n'était même plus rebuté par son propre reflet dans les lunettes d' Artegor, il y était trop habitué. Aarch ne demandait plus qu'à se confondre dans cet obscur éclat, dernier rempart avant les fenêtres de l'âme d' Artegor. Il voulait connaître ce nouveau chemin vers lui.  
Il l'embrassa. Simplement. Pour que leurs lèvres ne fassent qu'une. Juste une fois. Pour essayer. Pour espérer réessayer. Tout dépendait d' Artegor. Artegor qui était devenu plus écarlate encore que le crépuscule de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Ce dernier se racla la gorge et remit machinalement sa veste en place, Aarch s'installa doucement sur le bord du sofa.

Silence.

Aarch ne pouvait rien dire ou faire, muselé par les mots. Les brusques, les audacieux, les doux, les spontanés, les réfléchis, les mièvres. Où trouver les plus éloquents ? Où étaient-ils cachés : peut-être dans sa poitrine affolée, sa respiration saccadée, son dos perlé de sueur, ses joues vermeilles ?   
Le silence continuait de régner, étouffant. Et les éléments se déchaînaient dans le petit salon de l'appartement, le climat se déréglait. Les secondes s'embourbaient dans l'attente, jusqu'à en geler le temps, tandis qu'un cyclone faisait rage au plus profond d' Aarch. Il ne fallait qu'un seul geste, qu'une seule réaction d' Artegor pour mettre un terme à cette tempête d'incertitude.  
A moins qu'il n'y soit allé trop fort ? trop vite ? Peut-être avait-il mal interprété les signes ? Artegor l'aimait-il seulement comme il le pensait ? Et lui, était-il seulement assez clair ?

Artegor les délivra du silence :  
« Je vois. »  
Tout s'apaisa.

Artegor s'étira. Toujours assis sur le sofa, il lâcha un profond soupir. Il fit glisser ses doigts du haut de son crâne jusqu' aux pointes de sa chevelure d'ébène, déjà parfaitement en ordre, puis laissa ses deux mains cramponner fermement sa nuque.   
La tête levée vers le plafond, immobile, il gardait les bras pliés, les coudes à la hauteur du cou. Puis, il tourna lentement son regard pour croiser celui d' Aarch. Les joues creusées de l'ancien colocataire impromptu arboraient pour la première fois des nuances de fraise, elles exaltaient son teint laiteux et quelques larmes apportaient la touche finale à ce portrait.  
« P'tit con… t'en as mis du temps ! » persifla-t-il, rayonnant.


	8. Epilogue

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement assourdissant, de quoi faire vibrer les petits tympans fragiles d' Asha. Mais l'intrépide fillette n'en eut cure. Elle continua de pousser en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur son seul moyen de sortie. Pas question d'attendre les deux autres avant de pouvoir goûter à la fraîcheur matinale pour la première fois de la journée ! Dans un gémissement étouffé qui trahissait la difficulté de son entreprise, elle l'acheva et sortit de l'appartement.  
Elle fut accueillie par les doux rayons d'un soleil printanier. Il faisait suffisamment bon pour sortir sans manteau mais Papargor était strict à ce sujet. Malgré la météo idéale, elle remonta la fermeture éclair de sa doudoune rose fuchsia jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui frôle le menton.  
« Je vous attends en bas ! » héla-t-elle aux retardataires de sa voix fluette.  
Elle fonça, vive comme une fusée, vers l'escalier de l'immeuble et descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Elle connaissait par cœur ces marches. La moindre dalle mal fixée qu'elle devait éviter. Chaque virage qui survenait lorsqu'elle atteignait un nouveau palier et qu'il lui fallait anticiper. Chaque marche anormale, les plus grandes et les plus petites que les autres qui menaçaient de casser son rythme. Elle les connaissait toutes par cœur. Elle était désormais capable de dévaler l'escalier d'un coup, sans s'interrompre, d'un même rythme régulier. Et chaque jour, elle profitait de cette occasion pour améliorer sa performance. Des fois, elle demandait même à aller jouer dehors juste pour cascader le long de l'escalier qu'elle apprenait par cœur. Elle voulait pouvoir aller si vite qu'elle aurait l'impression de voler. Pour l'heure, le souffle froid du vent qui nappait son visage d'un voile invisible mais piquant lui suffisait.  
Une fois arrivée en bas, à l'instant où elle s'arrêtait de courir, le voile était déjà levé, la laissant seule, bouillonnante. Elle reprenait son souffle et jeta un coup d’œil vers le haut de l'immeuble, près de l'appartement de Papa pour voir où ils en étaient. Elle crut les apercevoir… du moins sous une apparence de petits points colorés. Ils devaient être en train de fermer la porte tout en se chamaillant parce que Papa trouvait ridicule la chemise à fleur violettes que Papargor lui avait achetée. Elle soupira. Sa respiration s'était apaisée, elle ouvra sa fermeture éclair afin de se rafraîchir avant que Papargor ne soit descendu.  
Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de reprendre son observation de leur progression, elle entendit leurs rires. Le rire rond, chaleureux et vibrant de Papa. Le rire nasal, haut-perché et irrégulier de Papargor.  
C'était bien beau de rire, mais le cinéma n'allait sûrement pas les attendre avant de commencer le dessin animé !  
« Papargor ! Papa ! Venez ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci infiniment d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,   
> Tout commentaire ou réaction sont bienvenus,  
> En espérant de tout coeur ne pas vous avoir fait perdre trop de temps,   
> Love


End file.
